


Born To Die

by let_me_offend



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M, Im sorry for how this is gonna go down, M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_offend/pseuds/let_me_offend
Summary: Its unlikely for men of these statutes to want to be together but all due to a party, the unlikely happens





	Born To Die

**Author's Note:**

> I totally know the first chapter is short but its supposed to be that way! Regardless I hope you stick around   
> Also yes all the chapters are named from titles on Lana Del Reys born to die album

He normally didn't do these types of things, parties, that is. The mindless drinking and hook ups? That was a normal Friday night for Robert, absolutely nothing new. What was new though was socializing outside of his comfort with neighbors he may or may not get along with. 

Every summer Mat throws a kick off party, and with all the kids being out of school for the summer, Robert usually opted out. He wasn't too fond of all the neighborhood kids, but Mat was oddly insistent he attends this year and who was he to decline at that point. 

Friction that then shocked Robert was soon created once deciding that it was finally time to get out of bed half past one in the afternoon. Stumbling into the bathroom he picked up the towel on the floor, giving it a whiff before tossing it onto the towel rack. He consistently would do whatever he could to avoid laundry, it was a pretty big pain in his ass. 

Humming along to whatever tune was stuck in his head this morning he reached for his shampoo, his hand slipping and nearly dropping It when grabbing it, he lead it to his head. Small amounts began trickling down his head as he began to lather it in. Right before being able to rinse it out he heard his phone setting off like a firework, and when attempting to grab it, Robert managed to get shampoo in his eye.

Unknowing to who was on the line, much less caring, he greeted them with a “mother fucker” from the burning sensation that lay in his eyes. 

“Uhm” the familiar and slightly annoying voice chimed “should I call back later? Is this a bad time?” 

“Oh. Joseph. It's you.” Robert sighed, hoping it would have actually been important. “No its fine I'm just in the shower so make it quick”

“Ah I see well” Joseph started “Mat was busy and asked if I could call of tonight's attendees to see if they were still coming” 

“Yeah I am” a grunt followed “why wouldn't I be? And are you already there? It doesn't start till five” he wasn't thrilled about being called to confirm, he said he would be there, so he was going to show up.

“Indeed I am, Mary and I brought the kids over to help Mat decorate while he ran around and make sure everything is set and in place.” 

“Ah I see” he began to think for a brief moment about the actual spawns of Satan and how they were helping set something even remotely fun up seems to be odd. He shook off the idea. “Was that all?” 

“Ah yeah, yeah I think that's all” acknowledging the running water in the background, Joseph decided to make the goodbye short and sweet. ‘I'll see you at five’ and with that he hung up. 

Hurrying to finish his shower he decided to slide back into bed. The feeling of laying ass naked between a clean blanket and sheet was one of the few feelings Robert actually found himself to enjoy. A feeling so nice that he shut his eyes, feeling himself sink in, and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
